Take A Leap of Faith
by disneyfan421
Summary: She shouldn't believe. He was a crazy stalker. So why in the world did her heart break when he was gone?


**_Just a little one-shot of what I think will happen after the spoiler video that we received earlier today. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"What do you say love? Take a leap of faith, give it a go." The smile on his face, the look in his eyes, her lie detector abilities should have been going off the charts but everything he said seemed to be the truth. Or at least, what he thought was the truth.

_Why do I always attract the crazy ones?_

"Look buddy. I don't know what your game is here but whatever it is, it's not going to work." She saw the look on his face fall and she felt her heart clench. What the hell was wrong with her? Some mysterious guy shows up in leather telling her that her family is in danger and she feels bad for him. "I'm happy here." _Lie._"I have Henry and that is all I want." _Lie._And with that, she turned to leave him.

"Swan wait" his hand reach out, wrapping around her arm and tugging her towards him. She looked around, trying to catch the eyes of someone who could help her. She met the eyes of a police officer by the hot dog cart and she stole another look at the leather clad man, trying her best to send a message. It seemed he got it because he started walking over to the pair, an angry look directed at the man holding onto her arm.

"Is there a problem miss?" the officer said, taking note of the man's hand still on her arm.

The man, pirate, whatever the hell he was took one look at the officer and shoved the little bottle in her hands. "You don't believe me do you?"

"Do you know this guy?" The officer demanded, reaching slowly behind his back, his hands resting on a pair of handcuffs, ready to take action at a moment's notice.

She shook her head adamantly, "I've never seen this man before in my life. He found me at a restaurant last night and now he's here." She played off the damsel in distress look pretty well and the officer looked towards the other man. "Can I see some identification sir?"

"Identification? What the bloody hell do you mean identification? What is he talking about Emma?" But the officer had clearly heard enough, reaching out and grabbing the man's hand. "Alright buddy, let's take you down to the station. Maybe then we'll get some answers out of you." To her surprise the man didn't fight him, only looked at her imploringly and yet again her heart clenched. _Remember Henry, just remember Henry. You don't want some crazy nut coming to your house again._

"What are you doing?" The way his voice shifted, his eyes fell to the shackles around his wrist and visions of something, a castle of some sort clouded her vision for a moment. She shook her head, shaking away whatever fantasy her mind was attempting to conjure.

"I can't…" She shook her head, why was she getting so emotional over this. This guy was stalking her; she shouldn't be feeling anything but relief. So why was she feeling guilt?

"Swan…Swan…" He was chained to a wall, an angry look mauling his handsome features. She was holding something, it was round and heavy, and somehow she knew that it was what they were in the castle for. _Great, now she was the crazy one._

* * *

_You are insane _she told herself, glancing up at the NYC police department building in front of her. _Literally insane._She had been standing outside the door for a good five minutes, the blue bottle tucked carefully inside her coat pocket. She still hadn't drank it but his words had hit home and something about him seemed so familiar to her.

He emerged from the building, wincing at the bright light as it hit his eyes. He looked around the area, his eyes falling on her and a warm smile forming on his face. She would be lying if she said her heart didn't skip a beat.

He practically ran down the stairs, his ridiculous leather coat flapping behind him as he went, stopping just short of her and looking straight into her soul with his piercing blue eyes.

"Do you remember?"

She shook her head, "If you're asking me if I drank the little potion thingy that will restore my memories and make the world right again, the answer is no." She turned and walked towards the side of the building, him following closely behind. "But I'm willing to, if you answer one question for me." He nodded and she took in a deep breath.

"Was I happy?" The question seemed to catch him off guard and he looked anywhere but her face. Not a good sign to say the least. She let out a sigh, "Look, this life I have. It's not bad, I have Henry and a job" she should be throwing Walsh in there somewhere but after last night's fiasco she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to. "And I just want to know that if all your saying is true, that I don't give that all up to be miserable."

He seemed to weigh her question for a moment and she briefly wondered if he was actually going to tell her the truth. He seemed like the type who would but if he was right and she did need to save her family, maybe he would lie, try to do what was best for everyone else. If that was the case, he was the last person she needed in her life.

"No life is perfect Swan. You have faced so many losses and more pain than anyone should ever endeavor." He paused, meeting her gaze from under his lashes, "But you also had happy memories, with your mother and father, with your son…"

"With you?" She questioned. His face broke out into a smile, "We've had our differences in the past. But I'd like to believe that we were close." _Close enough to kiss, that's for sure. _She nodded, looking into his eyes and willing herself to remember him. How could she forget someone like him?

"Well then…" She reached into her pocket and grabbed the little bottle, "Bottom's up."

She shut her eyes and a sea of memories came flooding back, a raven haired woman with a warm smile, a blonde haired man kissing her forehead, a little boy, Henry, lying in a hospital bed with IVs in his arm, and a pirate, bright blue eyes, a broken smile on his face. "Not a day will go by that I won't think of you."

"Killian?" His eyes lit up, relief seeming to flood through him at the mention of his name.

"Swan…" Before she thought about it she was wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest. He smelled exactly as she remembered: rum, salt, leather, and everything in between.

They stayed there for a moment, simply holding each other, breathing the other in as memories continued to flood her mind, clashing with the fake ones.

"Can I just say something?" He asked, still holding onto her tightly. She nodded into his shoulder.

"If I ever, ever, have to eat bologna again, I will gut someone." She laughed, really laughed for the first time in, well, since she could remember.

* * *

_**Reviews are loved but not necessary! **_**  
**


End file.
